El Código de los Súper Villanos
by Prowlgirl
Summary: "Usurpa su corazón y el poder será todo tuyo", ese era su objetivo, parecía tan fácil en el papel, pero nunca se imaginó que al poner en marcha su malévolo plan habría consecuencias más allá de lo que podía controlar. ADVERTENCIA: yaoi/slash/crossdressing.


**Disclaimer:** antes que nada, ninguno de los personajes de Liga de Súper Malvados me pertenecen, yo sólo deje volar mi imaginación y la plasme en esta historia.

Bueno Gloom pues aquí el fic que prometí que escribiría ^^

Este es oficialmente mi tercer fic y como seguramente leyeron la descripción, ya saben que aquí habrá crossdressing y relaciones entre chicos que irán desde el shonen-ai hasta el yaoi (muy probablemente lime, sinceramente el lemon no se me da). Y todo vendrá sin previo aviso. Así que si les desagrada la idea, por favor, no lean este fanfic.

En el caso de los que se quedaron, sean bienvenidos y espero que sea de su agrado este escrito, inspirado en extraños pensamientos provenientes del lado más oscuro de mi mente.

**El Código de los Súper Villanos**

**Capitulo 1: Sin retorno**

Trece años atrás, en los límites de Ciudad Metro, a unos escasos 10 kilómetros del Complejo 47.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, cuando el gélido aliento del bosque en las afueras de la ciudad golpeaba sin consideración a la joven figura de apenas veinte años de edad, iluminada bajo la tenue luz de la luna y de vez en cuando, ocultada por las enormes nubes vagabundas en el cielo nocturno como consecuencia de la constante rotación del planeta.

Los pantalones de mezclilla rasgados y chaqueta de cuero negro que usaba, lo delataban como uno de esos motociclistas sin rumbo fijo en la vida. Su cabellera negra estaba recogida en una cola de caballo, que dejaba al descubierto la tez de su rostro, antes clara, ahora ligeramente quemada, debido a las horas que condujo bajo el ardiente sol.

En los ojos grises de aquel muchacho se notaba confusión, a pesar de que en su poder tenía un mapa para guiar su camino -Es ilógico que sea aquí.

El escepticismo comenzaba a dominarlo. Observó a su alrededor como lo había hecho, desde que dejó su Harley Davidson un kilometro atrás. Para empeorar las cosas, el viento hacia de las suyas, tratando de arrebatarle la única fuente de orientación que sostenía entre sus manos.

Con tal de no perder mapa, lo apretó con fuerza, tanta que hizo polvo parte del borde.

-¡MALDICIÓN! – gritó exasperado.

-¡Cuidado con como tratas eso! – advirtió una gruesa voz a sus espaldas.

Tan solo con oír "cuidado", el motociclista supo quien era dueño de la ronca voz que le había llamado la atención y le fue inevitable sonreír cuando distinguió la silueta de su mentor apoyado en un árbol cercano.

–Es tu culpa por darme algo que podría haberle pertenecido a mi abuelito – contestó sarcásticamente el bisoño muchacho como ya era su costumbre.

El motociclista encontraba regocijo en sus intentos para sacar de quicio al hombre de mayor edad, y sin embargo, le tenía mucha estima, y como no tenerle aprecio a quien lo sacó del hoyo cuando pensaba que ya no había posibilidad alguna de ascender. Desde el inicio su instructor, le demostró que era todo modelo de súper villano a seguir, con la capacidad de ridiculizar a cualquiera que osara retarlo o siquiera se cruzarse en su camino. Y ya ni hablar del fabuloso cuerpo que tenía, contrastante con el suyo, que apenas meses atrás había comenzado a forjar. Incluso le tenía celos en lo referente a su fortuna con las mujeres, pues su mentor tenía a sus pies a todas las villanas de ciudad, jóvenes civiles y una que otra súper heroína; las tenía a todas babeando por él y se daba el lujo de rechazarlas.

-Los jóvenes de hoy no tienen respeto por el patrimonio de los súper villanos – dijo el hombre, quien se mantenía camuflado entre las penumbras.

El aprendiz, aspiraba ser algún día como su maestro, pero pasarían años antes de que eso se volviera una verdad incuestionable.

El misterioso sujeto salió de entre las sombras lentamente - Mejor dame el mapa antes de que se pulverice por completo en tus manos.

El muchacho obedeció aún sonriendo – Como digas.

Por lo pronto, el motociclista se sentía orgulloso por haber sido elegido como el discípulo de aquel con el título del "Feroz corredor fantasma"; él fue honrado con el adiestramiento del legendario Caos Veloz.

Cuando el corredor tuvo el papel a salvo, continuó –Parece que es tu día de suerte, la parte importante sigue intacta, hubiera sido una lástima que Destruktor te triturara, antes aceptarte en nuestro grupo.

-Pero para eso estás tú viejo, para sacarme de apuros – contestó el joven, dándole a Caos una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-¡No siempre estaré ahí para arreglar tus descuidos niño malcriado!- regañó el hombre más fuerte.

Para Caos Veloz, el sarcasmo que utilizaba su discípulo para expresarse, no era tan irritante como el hecho de que en todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, el joven motociclista nunca le habló con el respeto que se merecía, llamándolo maestro o cuando menos señor.

-Lo sé, sólo me gusta molestarte – contestó el alumno.

Sin embargo, por la mente del corredor nunca pasó abandonar al chico a su suerte, el muchacho era especial, podía sentirlo, sin dejar de lado el hecho de que jamás le decía que no a un reto y este joven en particular constituyó un gran desafío para él.

El hombre de mayor edad todavía recordaba la primera vez que vio al chico, estaba solo, perdido y sin un propósito definido; quien diría que ese joven sin oficio lograría, que él, Caos Veloz, uno de los más poderosos súper villanos de Ciudad Metro se sintiera orgulloso.

-Nunca cambiaras, ¿cierto? Bien lo que importa es que llegaste y justo a tiempo. Detrás de aquellos arbustos te espera lo inimaginable, algo en verdad monumental.

-A ver recapitulando, me citas solas, en un bosque oscuro, a la hora siniestra y me pides que vaya contigo detrás de unos arbustos… para ver algo realmente grande…Mmmm… ¿No querrás… aprovecharte de mi verdad?

Caos empezó a temblar, sintiendo como se le escapaba la paciencia.

-¡Viejo no sabía que tenías esas mañas! –exclamó el chico, poniendo una cara de victima que ni siquiera su madre podría creerle.

-¡NO TE CANSAS DE DECIR SANDECES! – gritó el no muerto, pues esta vez las palabras de su alumno lograron su objetivo.

El muchacho cerró los ojos-Ya cálmate, ¿quieres? No es para tanto, y es que si te pones a pensarlo eso parece –y cuando por fin los abrió se dio cuenta- Oye ¿A dónde fuiste?

-¿Vas a bajar o te quedarás ahí hablando con la vegetación?

-¡Si ya voy! …_Me la hizo otra vez…_

El chico movió los arbustos y dejó visible la entrada a una cueva escalonada, que parecía no tener final. Caos encendió una antorcha y los dos comenzaron a descender a través de la cavidad subterránea. Para el motociclista cada paso que daba escaleras abajo significaba que no habría vuelta atrás.

Al término del primer túnel había tres caminos. El corredor lo guió por el de la izquierda. Más escaleras. Una enorme pared, fue lo que finamente detuvo sus pasos.

-Caos, olvidaste el camino. ¡Viejo acéptalo! Vivir tanto tiempo te atrofió la cabeza.

-No niño, no lo hice, sé muy bien hacia donde voy. A pesar de que parezca que deambulo por las carreteras, siempre he sabido hacia dónde dirigirme y espero que tú también lo sepas.

De nuevo el alumno le regalo una sonrisa, que en esta ocasión de ninguna manera fue con intención burlesca.

-Y otra cosa, conmigo, tal vez puedas bromear así, pero en el instante que entremos, que te quede bien claro, mide tus palabras, sobre todo cuando te dirijas a Destruktor…

-Cuando El Señor del Mal hable te callarás y sólo abrirás la boca cuando él te lo permita y bla bla bla bla bla… No te preocupes, no creo que se me olvide, me lo has repetido hasta el cansancio desde que me dijeron que asistiría a esta última prueba. Confía más en mí, ¿quieres?

-Lo haré hijo, pero ya sabes es la costumbre.

Caos dio un paso hacia el frente dándole la espalda al muchacho y precipitadamente, de la nada, alrededor del corredor fantasma, se formaron ardientes llamas del mismo rojo vivo que pigmentaba sus endemoniados ojos.

-Eh… Caos ¿De dónde salió eso?- preguntó el chico.

Pero el corredor no se molestó en responderle y comenzó a recitar uno de los discursos previos que lo llenaban de satisfacción – Mi joven aprendiz, has pasado por numerosas pruebas que para nada se comparan con la magnitud de que lo que ahora están a punto de experimentar tus sentidos. Tu destino estará marcado para siempre una vez que cruces el umbral que te abrirá paso hacia al camino de la villanía. – declamó emocionado, señalando la sólida piedra frente a ellos.

-¿Por dónde? ¿No hay entrada aquí? - interrumpió el motociclista arqueando la ceja.

Las llamas se apagaron de pronto.

Caos giró levemente la cabeza para contestarle -Muchacho, arruinas el momento.

-Lo siento, pero, ¿podría ser una versión más corta? por favor.

-…_ Va mejorando su trato conmigo… _Bueno…_ Al menos se disculpo y dijo por favor…_Ya que insistes…

Y las llamas rehicieron su aparición, iluminando diabólicamente el lugar.

-Mi estimado educando, ya es tiempo de que te unas a nosotros, los eternos enemigos de la justicia. Y juntos, seguiremos con nuestras viles acciones, incluso si eso nos hace merecedores del fuego eterno –concluyó riendo endemoniadamente, alzando los brazos como si estuviera recibiendo energía.

Cuando hubo finalizado con la versión más corta de su discurso, digno de un comandante maligno, todo regreso a su estado natural.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Sí, ya termine – contestó bajando los brazos, así como el volumen de su voz.

El motociclista estaba a punto de decir: hermoso discurso, casi me haces derramar lágrimas de emoción… y a todo esto ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁ LA PUERTA?

Pero el maestro se adelantó a sus pensamientos y le respondió –Muchacho, debes aprender que "no todo en la vida es lo que parece".

Aquel proverbio no podía ser más cierto, pero como a todo joven, al motociclista aún le constaba entender el peso que tenía. En el futuro lo recordaría, pero tal vez, demasiado tarde, dejando una marca imborrable en su existencia.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu chaqueta? – le cuestionó Caos, al notar que el muchacho había dejado sin protección una playera negra de mangas cortas, con la impresión de una calavera envuelta en llamas en la parte delantera y la leyenda "demonio del camino" en la parte de atrás.

-La dejé en esa roca de allá, es que cuando empezaste sacar llamas mágicas, me dio calor y tuve que quitármela.

-Bueno, supongo que está bien… mientras no te desnudes...

-_Ok...trataré de ignorar eso último. _

El Corredor Fantasma, aclaro la garganta y continuo- Llegó el momento de pasar.

Caos deslizó la mano a la ancho de la enorme pared de piedra, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba; una roca cuadrada, escondida entre la misma piedra, que funcionaba como una especie de interruptor. Presionó ligeramente. Y la pared se abrió en dos, como si se tratase de la puerta de un ascensor, dejando boquiabierto al chico.

Cuando ambos entraron a la enorme cámara de roca. Lo primero que notó el joven, fue la gran cantidad de finos candelabros que alumbraban las paredes en donde estaban plasmados símbolos, que no eran otra cosa que la marca de identificación de los más poderosos villanos de la ciudad; si todo salía bien, al final de la prueba inmortalizaría su insignia en la roca por toda eternidad. Lo segundo, y de hecho de lo que debió haberse percatado primero, fue al legendario Destruktor, quien se encontraba sentado en un excelso trono elaborado de marfil traído desde la India. A la izquierda de la eminencia de la maldad, estaba El Puma, quien a pesar de tener trece años menos, aún así se veía como una mujer de la tercera edad, lo fuera o no. A la derecha de Destruktor, se encontraba el alienígena que hace relativamente poco llegó al planeta, el cual se había autoproclamado "El Poderoso Skullossus", causando controversia entre los miembros de la comunidades villana y heroica de la ciudad; algunos lo llamaban loco, otros consideraban que sería indudablemente el sucesor de Destruktor y el resto sólo permanecía al margen de la situación.

Mientras El Puma y Skullossus se mostraban impacientes porque todo el asunto de la iniciación comenzara, el rostro de Destruktor se mostraba inexpresivo. Tanto para los mortales como para los no muertos, el líder de súper villanos era uno de esos seres de los que tenían que preocuparse, pero por si alguna razón se llegaban a ver cara a cara con él, surgía la inevitable pregunta: ¿Qué estará pensando El Rey de la Malignidad? Nadie estaba seguro de tener esa respuesta, sólo sabían que no sería en algo benévolo.

Caos se dirigió hacia los tres súper villanos. Su pupilo lo seguía de cerca. Ya frente al trono, ambos se arrodillaron en reverencia al Señor del Mal.

-Con todo respeto señor ¿Dónde están los demás?- inquirió el corredor tratando en demasía ocultar su desconfianza debida a la cantidad tan reducida de personas en la habitación.

-Determiné que un exceso de villanos entorpece este tipo de acontecimientos Caos, ¿te ha disgustado mi decisión?– habló Destruktor tranquilamente.

-No señor, sé muy bien que usted es quien tiene la última palabra aquí…es sólo que me hubiera gustado estar enterado – le respondió, parándose lentamente, no quería que un movimiento súbito fuera interpretado como una muestra insurrección.

En el rostro de Destruktor se dibujo algo parecido a una sonrisa – Es lo más natural, después de todo es tu discípulo – y observó al chico, quien todavía se encontraba arrodillado – Muchacho será mejor que tú también te levantes, deseo conocer el rostro de quien podría formar parte de nuestras filas.

El joven se paró, tal como lo había hecho su mentor.

Skullossus recorrió con la vista el cuerpo del muchacho de una manera despectiva, frunciendo lo que se podría considerar el entrecejo en su cadavérico rostro – ¿Un niño? No podría hacer la gran cosa, ni aunque lo intentara. Yo, El Poderoso Skullossus consideró que sólo es gran una pérdida de tiempo.

El aspirante a súper villano se sintió realmente ofendido y por un instante, olvido todo lo que Caos le recitó sobre el respeto a sus superiores. Estaba totalmente dispuesto a insultar al alienígena, cuando inesperadas, pero agradables palpaciones a lo largo de su espalda lo detuvieron; mientras una se encaminaba hacia sus masculinos hombros, la otra bajaba peligrosamente en dirección a…más allá de los límites de su cintura.

-No seas así Skullossus, sí ve que este galán, ya es todo un hombre.

Solo así el muchacho supo quien era su acosadora, pues sabrá Satanás en qué momento la anciana se paró detrás de él para contemplar su nada despreciable parte posterior, y claro como era obvio no pudo resistirse a la tentación de explorar ese varonil dorso. La mujer mayor hubiera preferido que la espalda del joven estuviese totalmente descubierta para admirarle mejor; incluso por su mente pasó dar un certero zarpazo que abriría la tela de la playera, sin dañar la epidermis del chico, después de todo era una experta.

Pero Destruktor no le dejo seguir la fiesta –Puma.

Ella se limitó a soltar un sonido gatuno de disgusto y regresó a su lugar junto al líder.

Entonces el motociclista entendió, que el comentario de Caos "…mientras no te desnudes…" había sido con toda la intención.

-Muchacho, una vez que tu cuerpo y mente estén en el camino de la villanía, jamás podrás salir…-habló Destruktor.

-Señor yo sé lo que está pensado- interrumpió el joven.

Los súper villanos restantes se quedaron sorprendidos, ese muchacho, ¿en serio interrumpió al Señor de la Malignidad?

-¡_Calla, ahora que puedes!- _pensó el profesor del motociclista, temiendo por la seguridad del chico.

-¿Y en qué estoy pensando?-inquirió Destruktor, totalmente sereno, lo cual asustó incluso más a los que presenciaban la escena.

"La calma antes de la tempestad" pensaron.

-En cómo un insignificante mortal, sin poder alguno logró llegar hasta aquí.

_-¿Se dijo insignificante a sí mismo? Nunca pensé escuchar eso._

_-_Mi señor, se lo suplico, déjeme demostrarle de lo que soy capaz. Sé que algún día él mundo entero se estremecerá con tal sólo escuchar mi nombre.

-Caos.

El mencionado tragó saliva –Señor.

-Me agrada tu muchacho. Hiciste un buen trabajo con él.

-Considero sus palabras un gran honor, mi señor.

-Pero si vuelve a interrumpirme, a ambos les cortaré la lengua –habló con ese tono sereno que aterraba a todos.

-No se volverá a repetir- contestó el corredor y miró a su alumno con cara de "te lo dije".

El aspirante a súper villano se rió nervioso – Lo que dijo él.

-Entonces comencemos. Ahora, ¿quién será es el más adecuado para iniciarte?

-Si me permite señor.

-Adelante.

-Me encantaría ser yo la que lo inicie – propuso la súper villana, rodeando de nueva cuenta al joven mortal, quien se esforzaba por mostrase imperturbable. Esa mujer sabía donde tocar, pero en serio parecía haberse escapado de alguna tumba Egipcia.

-Edad antes que belleza – dijo el corredor fantasma, adulando a El Puma.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces será El Puma- habló Skullossus, seguro de comprender la situación.

La mujer se enojó -Para tu información alienígena, este hombre que sí es todo un caballero, no como "otros", es mucho mayor que yo.

-Creí que ustedes humanos, se guiaban de la textura de la piel para conocer su edad.

-Mejor no insistas – sugirió el corredor.

-Y por lo que veo… – la observó de la misma manera como lo había hecho con el motociclista –…al parecer, el concepto de belleza también es muy diferente en su planeta. Demasiado diría yo.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!- exclamó la mujer sumamente irritada, preparándose a atacar.

Por suerte para Skullossus, Caos Veloz logró sujetarla antes de que saltara sobre él. Y aunque ella trataba de marcarle permanentemente el cráneo una y otra vez, el agarre del corredor limitaba su alcance.

-¡Libérame ya mismo! ¡Voy a matarlo!

-Él no sabe lo que dice, es un neófito en este mundo- trató de calmarla Caos.

-¡Ya basta! – ordenó Destruktor haciendo una ligera fisura en el suelo, como señal de advertencia.

Los tres se calmaron de inmediato, mientras que el chico seguía firme en el lugar donde se había quedado.

Skullossus miró los dedos de su exotraje -Vamos apúrense a elegir, ella no se hace más joven.

El Puma respondió mostrando sus afiladas garras.

Destruktor tomó una daga de plata con un mango de oro e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Y antes que el chico pudiera reaccionar cortó justo entre las tres líneas que marcaban la palma de su mano, simbolizando que al entrar a esa sociedad su destino estaba marcado en todo sentido posible.

El Señor de la Malignidad lamió lentamente la hoja ensangrentada, parecía fascinado por el plasma entre sus papilas gustativas; lo degustaba incluso como si se tratase de un buen vino, aunque obviamente todavía le faltaban décadas para estar añejo – Tienes futuro niño, ya veo por qué Caos insistió tanto para que te aceptáramos.

Tanto el corredor como el muchacho sonrieron satisfechos, esperando la decisión final de Destruktor.

-He cambiado de opinión, en esta ocasión, yo mismo haré el último ritual de iniciación. Así que pueden retirarse.

-Señor con todo respeto, exijo mi derecho sobre el muchacho- replicó Caos.

-Tú bien sabes lo que dice el código. Y tal como expresaste al entrar a este recinto dice que yo tengo la última palabra.

Destruktor se levantó de su trono y con sus poderes sobrenaturales dejó al descubierto otra entrada secreta, y comenzó a descender – Después de que hables con él, haz que baje, pero no se tomen demasiado tiempo para sentimentalismos, detesto a que me hagan esperar.

Tanto El Puma como Skullossus salieron por la entrada principal. La mujer en silencio y el alienígena riendo como si supiera algo que los demás no.

Cuando el corredor vio que ya nadie podía escucharlos, habló -Muchacho puedes irte si quieres.

-¿Qué?

-Si te quedas aquí tú podrías…

-Pero tú me enseñaste que…

Caos tomó al muchacho de los hombros y lo miró fijamente-¡Olvídalo! ¡Olvida todo lo que te enseñe! ¡Debes salir de la ciudad!

-¡No quiero renunciar ahora!- replicó el joven, dándose cuenta de la ahora inocultable preocupación de su maestro.

-Es que tú no entiendes, Destruktor es muy peligroso. Son muy pocos los que han mantenido su estabilidad física y mental, después de… su iniciación.

-Te lo digo de nuevo, confía más en mí, es lo único que pido maestro Caos

¡Y hasta ahora se te ocurre llamarme así! – el no muerto aspiró suficiente aire y expiró, dejando escapar el dióxido de carbono lentamente, así como los brazos del muchacho – Lo haré.

El mortal comenzó a alejarse, dispuesto a bajar donde Destruktor-Te veré del otro lado. Estoy seguro.

El Feroz Corredor Fantasma, observó como el cuerpo de su ex - alumno desaparecía al descender por el umbral descubierto por El Señor de la Malignidad. Cuando la cabeza del chico desapareció por completo la entrada se cerró; ya no habría retorno.

Caos comenzó a alejarse, ya nada podía hacer por su muchacho, sólo tener fe ciega en que lo lograría, fe ciega en que no sucumbiría aunque la situación se tornara insoportable, fe ciega, tan sólo eso. La puerta principal se abrió, pero antes salir el corredor miró hacia donde vio al chico por última vez.

-Yo también, Rock Gothlington… yo también.

Y desapareció detrás de las enormes piedras, esperando reencontrarse con el muchacho muy pronto.

* * *

><p>Tiempo actual, en el centro de Ciudad Metro.<p>

Caos Veloz y Rock se encontraban sentados en la zona privilegiada del establecimiento. El más joven con los pies en la mesa, a pesar de que el corredor lo había regañado por lo menos ya tres veces para se sentara correctamente. Caos se mostraba algo irritado, pero no por causa de las extremidades del cantante sobre el mobiliario, de hecho se rindió 10 minutos atrás, lo que en realidad le causaba molestia estaba a unos metros frente a ellos.

-No sé porque te enojas por algo así, siempre hay idiotas que se sienten con derecho de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Además, somos súper villanos, ¡con un demonio! no nos debería importar lo que hagan los otros.

-Mejor le pongo alto. Detesto a los maleducados que no saben cuando desistir – dijo decidido, pero la mano de Rock lo detuvo obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente.

El gótico lanzó un suspiro, sabía que muy probablemente se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero con tal evitarle problemas a su amigo, correría el riesgo –Yo iré.

* * *

><p>Éste es sólo el primero de muchos capítulos. Les deseo a todos lo mejor :)<p>

Y claro les agradezco por leer y si dejan reviews mucho mejor, así me inspiro y actualizo más rápido :)


End file.
